Akashia
Akashia, nacido como''' Eric Flint', es una drag queen de la ciudad de Cleveland, Ohio. Akashia fue una de las concursantes de la Temporada 1 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. Biografía Akashia es conocida por sus atuendos, belleza y su "maldad" durante el programa y también por lucir ropa muy pequeña y ajustada. Fue eliminada en el tercer episodio, estando como sentenciada por tercera vez consecutiva. En su video de presentación se describió a sí misma como "loca, real y honesta". Eric cree que el drag le permite ser un actor y llevar las cosas más allá de lo que como Eric podría hacer. Como Akashia, su objetivo es entretener. Su propósito es complacer al público, demostrando sus capacidades y dejándolos con ganas de más. Origen de su Nombre Drag Su nombre es por la vampira Akasha de la película Queen of the Damned, basada en la novela de Anne Rice e interpretada por Aaliyah. Le gustan los vampiros y se ha disfrazado varias veces de Akasha durante Halloween. Eliminación Akashia fue eliminada en el tercer episodio de RuPaul's Drag Race. El nombre de este episodio fue "Queens of All Media", donde las reinas tuvieron que canalizar su "Oprah interior". Su primera tarea era leer desde un teleprompter sobre ciertos eventos mientras miraban a la cámara. La segunda tarea fue promocionar uno de los productos que Oprah suele hacer en sus especiales de "My Favorite Things". Y su tarea final fue entrevistar a los famosos jueces invitados, Tori Spelling y Dean McDermond. Los motivos de su eliminación fueron principalmente por su mal desempeño durante el desafío principal del episodio. Akashia falló leyendo desde el teleprompter y se congeló mientras promocionaba su producto. Y además, no mostró buenos modales durante la entrevista con los jueces invitados. Aunado a esto, durante su aparición en la pasarela, se cayó. En este episodio estuvo como sentenciada por tercera vez consecutiva. Fue vencida por Shannel y así fue eliminada. Pero anteriormente, ya había eliminado a Tammie Brown y a Victoria Parker, en los episodios previos. = Desempeño durante la Competencia Frases Memorables Durante el programa: * "If I was a girl, I'd be a stripper, or a slut pregnant with a whole bunch of children." * "I love the attention, I do. I love it, crave it..." * "Jade is very cute, um I might be a lesbian with him." * "Maybe the Makeup is just scared to stay on your face!" ''- a Victoria Parker después de que se arruinara su maquillaje.'' * "It looks like your ready to give a $20 hand job" - Santino criticando el atuendo de "Drag on a Dime" de Akashia. * "Every competition needs a bitch, and that bitch is ME and I'm happy with that. I tell it how it is and I'm fierce!" Trivia * Desde que la Temporada 1 culminó, Akashia ha trabajado junto con sus otras compañeras concursantes en presentaciones y espectáculos. * El propósito por el cual Akashia usó el traje color bronce en su último episodio fue para probar a los jueces que podía usar más atuendos que no fueran muy cortos, decisión de la cual se arrepintió luego. * Akashia fue echada de su casa a la edad de 17 años por ser homosexual. Akashia en las Redes # Facebook de Akashia. # MySpace de Akashia. # Twitter de Akashia. en:Akashia Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Sobrevivientes Primera Sentencia Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Reinas de Ohio Categoría:Séptimo Lugar Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Tercera Eliminada Categoría:Nacidas en 1985 Categoría:Tres Nominaciones